


Sticky Wicket

by Rumaan



Series: Test Match Special [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cricket, Cricketer!Jon, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan
Summary: Sansa didn't meant to fall in love with the captain of Australia's cricket team and her brother's biggest rival but Christmas is a good time for the truth to come out, right?





	Sticky Wicket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soapieturner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapieturner/gifts).



> You know how much I love sport AUs so here's another one! Mandy pointed out that I was yet to write a Cricket AU and I couldn't allow that to continue so here's Cricket rivals Jon and Robb falling in love with each other's sisters.
> 
> Robb and Rhaenys' story is to come!

“Mum!” Robb whined and Sansa couldn’t help but roll her eyes when her elder - and sometimes most childish - brother followed their mum into the kitchen. “I can’t believe you invited him.”

“He’s new to this country, Robb, and this will be his first Christmas away from home.”

“But still-”

“He’s also your new teammate come spring so you’re going to have to get used to him.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Robb muttered. “Anyway, he’s not here alone. His sister came with him.”

“And I invited her, too,” Catelyn said patiently. “They don’t know anyone here yet and it’s the least we could do to show how welcome they are.”

Sansa hid her smirk by opening the fridge and pretending to root around inside. She shouldn’t feel so smug but she couldn’t help it. Dropping a few hints to her mum and dad about how they should invite Durham’s new Australian star player for Christmas had fallen onto fertile ground. Her parents were always hospitable and gracious - it’s what made them such a welcome fixture in England’s cricketing circles. Playing on this meant she’d get to see her secret boyfriend on Christmas and no-one would be any the wiser. 

She hadn’t meant to fall in love with Jon Snow. His rivalry with Robb was legendary. Both precocious cricketing talents for fierce national opponents meant they had been clashing on the field with each other for years. Then both had been made captains of their countries and with the next Ashes series coming up in just under a year, they seemed destined for a fiery series not seen since the epic 2005 series. Then Durham had gone and signed Jon for the next season and the papers had a field day with the prospect of Robb Stark and Jon Snow starting for the same team. However, a shoulder injury had wrecked Jon’s Australian summer season but fortunately Durham had a state of the art medical facility for such injuries so he’d come over early to get his shoulder back into shape. That’s where Sansa had met him. As a Physical Therapist at the centre, she’d been working with him for weeks now and she remembered the exact moment they’d gone from polite professionals to making out in medical supply cupboards.

 

_ Jon Snow was her last client of the day and she couldn’t say she hadn’t scheduled it that way. She was hoping that she could drag the session out rather than rush through him to make her next appointment. It wasn’t fair. No man should be as attractive as Jon - especially her brother’s biggest rival. She’d known she was assigned to his care but hadn’t been expecting the jolt of lust that would rush through her when he walked into her room for the first time. The TV didn’t do justice to his smoky grey eyes or how lustrous his dark hair was. Then there were the rock hard muscles that caused her palms to sweat as she would run her hands up over his arms to his shoulder. _

_ It didn’t help that he would gaze soulfully at her as she did it making her body hum with desire. _

_ “Hey Sansa,” Jon said, coming into her room. _

_ “Hi Jon. How’s the shoulder been over the weekend?” _

_ She could keep this professional. She would keep this professional. It was the mantra Sansa chanted as they worked their way through his updates and the exercises. Then as she stepped away from where he sat patiently allowing her to examine him, she tripped in her eagerness to move away from him before she did something monumentally stupid like lick his abs. Arms flailing, she was falling backwards until strong hands clasped her hips and pulled her back to safety and into his arms.  _

Could she really call his arms safety? _ she thought as her heart pounded in her chest and she could do nothing but register how warm and perfect his hands felt on her hips. _

_ “You okay?” he asked huskily. _

_ “Yeah, thanks for the save.” _

_ “No worries.” _

_ It was totally fine for him to let her go and for her to step back, however, Sansa couldn’t move. She was trapped in his gaze with only thoughts of how his kiss would feel. She licked her lips and his pupils dilated. It was all she needed to move in closer, bend her head to his and brush her lips softly against his. There was a pause as they rested, lips just touching. _

_ “Is this okay?” Jon murmured against her mouth. _

_ “Perfect.” _

_ “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since I first walked in to see you.” _

_ “Me too - it’s been driving me crazy being able to caress your biceps and not anywhere else.” _

_ He laughed then before saying, “You’re more than welcome to caress me wherever you want.” _

_ “I might just take you up on the offer.” _

_ “I look forward to it.” _

_ They grinned at each other for a brief moment before lust took over and they were kissing deeply.  _

 

It had been exciting at first, hiding such a relationship and sneaking around behind everyone’s backs but now they were both tired of it and just wanted to be able to hold hands in the street and go for dinner. But there was a big hurdle to getting there - a tall, broad shouldered, auburn haired hurdle in the shape of Robb Stark, England cricket captain and Durham’s most successful ever batsman.

So Sansa had decided she would force the issue a little and make Robb and Jon spend some non-cricketing time together in the hopes they could become friends. Afterall, no one knew better than her just how well they would actually get on if they got to know each other away from facing off at the wicket. Plus, she’d hidden the Monopoly set so it couldn’t derail her plans. 

“Can’t you say the electricity in the kitchen has shorted out and uninvite them?” Robb moaned.

Catelyn shot her oldest son an exasperated look before patting him on the head and saying gently, as if Robb was still five years old, “You’re just going to have to learn to get along.”

The doorbell rang at that moment and Sansa shot her brother her amused glance. “Besides, it might be too late to claim our electricity is out as that sounds like them.”

More grumbling came from Robb as their mum made her way over to the front door to open it, Jon and Sansa following closely behind.

 

\----------

 

“You know, you need to stop staring so hard. It’s getting kind of obvious,” Arya whispered into her ear.

“What?!” Sansa asked, shock colouring her tone. 

“That you’re into Jon.”

“What makes you say that? I’m not into Jon.”

Arya gave her an unimpressed look. “You really thought you were being that sneaky, huh?”

Sansa’s breathing spiked at her sister’s words. She had spent so long worrying about how to tell Robb she was in love with Jon that she hadn’t thought about anyone else in the family knowing. “Truthfully? Yes.”

“Oh, sweet summer child,” Arya said gleefully. “Lyanna caught the pair of you coming out a supply cupboard at the centre.Of course, she texted me straight away and mentioned how rumpled you both looked.”

Sansa could feel the heat staining her cheeks. “And no one else knows?”

“Nah, we don’t plan on rocking your boat. Besides, Jon’s cool. He comes to the women’s games you know. Takes it as seriously as the men’s games and that’s rare so I’ve always liked him.”

She could feel her eyes going all doe like again as she glanced back over to where Jon stood talking with Ned and Bran. 

“But yeah, lucky for you, Big Brother is distracted so he hasn’t noticed just how unsubtle the pair of you are being. Everyone else has though.”

“It’s kind of gross,” Rickon pipes up from where he’s leaning against the sofa, messing about on the new phone he got from mum and dad. “But he’s much nicer than that Joffrey or Harry.”

It wasn’t hard to be nicer than either of her last two boyfriends and now that Sansa knew she hadn’t actually managed to hide anything from most of her family, she looked around and realised that her parents weren’t just being welcoming but that they’d pegged that something was happening between her and Jon and were being supportive. The rest of her siblings were, too.

Her dad looked up from where he was chatting with Jon and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Besides,” her mum said leaning over from where she was putting out some mince pies. “His present to you was way too nice and personal to be something polite you bring to your hosts.”

“But Robb-”

Catelyn laughed. “Oh, I don’t think you need to worry too much about your brother. I think he’ll get over it.”

“Where is he anyway?”

Rickon and Arya both cracked up laughing at her question.

“He’s helping Rhaenys heat up that dessert she brought,” Catelyn said with an amused smile.

“Robb is helping in the kitchen?” 

“Yep,” Arya said. “Who knew that all you needed to get Robb in the kitchen was a pair of dimples.”

“Wait!” Sansa exclaimed. “He’s trying to hit on Rhaenys?”

“Ssh,” Catelyn said. “I can hear them coming.”

Arya grinned and jumped up as Robb and Rhaenys both entered the living room carrying trays and placing them down on the coffee table. It wasn’t lost on Sansa how Robb hovered as close as politely possible to Rhaenys and there a goofily dazzled expression on his face. She looked across the room to see if Jon had noticed. From the glimmer of amusement in his eyes, he definitely had. Well, Robb crushing on Rhaenys boded well for her and Jon coming out as dating.

“So, Christmas movie time!” Arya declared with a dramatic flourish of her arms. “What classic Christmas film are we watching this year.”

“Die Hard!” both Robb and Jon shouted out at the same time before stopping and staring at each other. It had been happening more and more frequently since Jon had arrived. Sansa couldn’t help but grin because she’d pegged them exactly correct. They totally would have been best friends if born in the same country. The cricketing duo that would have moved through the ranks together and roomed together through all their junior and senior tours. But Robb being English and Jon being Australian meant sporting animosity had made them fierce rivals.

“Nope,” Sansa said. “It’s not a Christmas movie. We should watch A Wonderful Life.”

“It is a Christmas movie. It happens during Christmas!” Robb replied.

“It has the line ‘Ho Ho Ho’ in it,” Jon added and then the unthinkable happened, Robb high fived him.

“Got to agree with my fellow cricket skippers,” Arya said. “I vote Die Hard.”

“No,” Rickon whined. “Home Alone.”

“Gremlins!” Bran added.

“So far we have 3 votes for Die Hard, and 1 each for the others,” Ned said. It was tradition that he or Catelyn umpired rather than joined in the voting.

“Rhaenys, what about you?” Catelyn asked.

“I’ve got to make Jake Peralta proud and go with Die Hard,” she replied much to the delight of Robb, Jon and Arya.

Sansa groaned but as her family shuffled around and got settled with plates of sugary goodness on their knees, she couldn’t complain as they’d organised themselves so that Jon and Sansa sat snuggled together on a small sofa. 

“This is nice,” Jon murmured in her ear.

“Yeah, appears everyone but Robb knows,” she whispered back.

“That right?” 

“Yep.”

“I might as well do this then,” he said, putting his arm around her shoulders and tucking her even closer into his side. He kissed her on the top of her head and she couldn’t keep the bright smile off her face. 

Her eyes caught Robb’s narrowed gaze as he took in the sight of her cuddling up into his sporting enemy. She stuck her tongue out at him and before he could react, Rhaenys tapped his arm and said something that took his attention away from her and Jon. Rhaenys winked over Robb’s shoulder and she felt Jon’s chest shake with silent laughter.

“Besides, I think before today’s out Robb is going to playing nice,” Jon said quietly.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://rumaan.tumblr.com/) should you wish


End file.
